Skip beat poery feelings of a twisted heart
by aniella
Summary: Once upon a time there was a girl, that swore that she would never love again, Once upon a time there was a boy who thought that he didn't deserved to live. When the two of the meet, their hears slowly started to twist. 11 poems of Kyoko and Ren's feelings, from the almost biggining of Skip beat to the "end". This is the poems of the feelings of a twisted heart, a skip beat fanfic.


**A/N: This is a bunch of poems i have all written myself with inspiration from Skip Beat. It's poems that reflects Kyoko and Ren's feelings. Each poem is in the perspective of either Kyoko or Ren. I have written witch on of them it is above al of them so that you won't be confused. So now, when I have told you that, you're free to start reading. Thank you for giving me your time!  
**

**. **

* * *

_Kyoko_

My heart is pure as a globe of fragile glass.

Empty and full of cracks.

If anyone touches it,

It will break.

So I sealed it within a box,

With a thousands of looks.

So I never would be hurt again.

* * *

_Ren_

Once I promised to never forget,

To never forgive

And never stop to regret

I still don't belive that,

things will ever be right

But a small tiny hope

Has awoken,

like day lighting night

Every time that I see her,

My heart fills of joy

I want to keep this feeling,

and hold it tight like a toy

* * *

_Kyoko_

People are stupid

I was stupid

How could I let myself

Fall so deep

Down in that trap

But I'm finely free

From that deep hole

That bound me to you

I climbed up

All by myself

I'm strong

I know

I wont fall down again

* * *

_Ren_

I'm always cheering from the sidewalk,

Always looking on you from distance

I want to enter your life,

But I'm afraid,

I don't want to hurt you.

.

If I tell you what I feel,

Will you understand,

Or will you run away and leave

Are you afraid,

Even if I tell you to belive

Will you answer to my feelings,

Or throw them in the sea

.

Can I love you

I'm afraid

Will you love me

Or will you leave me,

Left behind

Can you accept me

Even if I´m not perfect

Will you ever say that you love me back?

.

* * *

_Kyoko_

I'm running,

away from all my fears

Running away from you.

I can't face you anymore.

Your smile, your care

All things you do is making me crazy.

If I stay it will only break my heart.

I will never let you win

I will never let you catch me

I will never fall in love.

* * *

_Ren_

Stop stay still

Look at me

Just for a minute

You are gonna get ill

You're running in circles

Why are you running

Can't you just stay with me

I miss you every second

Please, Please be with me

* * *

_Kyoko_

I'm standing at the end of the cliff

Soon I will fall

It's for the best

Because

I can't let you touch me

You're the only one who can't

I'm afraid of those hand of yours

So how can I not run away?

.

I feel my feet lose the ground

I'm falling now

goodbye everyone,

This is the end

* * *

_Ren_

I see you trow yourself,

Out from the cliff

I jump,

Holding out my hands to catch you

Don't worry I'm here

I will not let you fall alone

Trust me, I'm here

* * *

_Kyoko_

It's dark,

My box is open

I am naked,

transparent

Only my heart is to see

Don't come any closer

Stay away,

Don't touch me

I'm terrified

What will happen

When you see

The me inside

Only me,

and no one else

why can't you just

listen to me and stay away?

* * *

_Kyoko (again)  
_

You're eyes is glowing in the dark,

staring right at me

It feels like,

we are the only ones in the world

your hands touch me

Making my heart beat faster

My fragile heart is beating

And I don't know what to do

You're holding me

And suddenly I feel safe

Hold me tighter

Hold me, hold me

And never me let go

* * *

_Ren_

I hold you in my arms

Finely you're mine

I can't belive this moment

Has finely come to life

Tell me that I'm not dreaming

Because this just can't be true

Don't wake me up

I want to continue dreaming

just for awhile longer

So please let me hold you

and I promise,

that I will never let you go

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading, please tell me what you thought, I will be very happy if you do. If there is any questions just ask them, and I will answer as good as I can. **


End file.
